


Тьма на двоих одна

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: У Драко и Гермионы много общего, даже кошмары одни на двоих.





	Тьма на двоих одна

Глаза. Почему так жжет глаза? Словно кто-то вынул их и оставил на палящем солнце. В горле тоже застрял странный привкус. От этого привкуса во рту все пересыхает и невозможно даже сглотнуть слюну. Жажда. Безумная жажда. Не спасает ничего. Такое ощущение, будто забрали весь воздух, что уже не будешь нормально дышать. Почему? За что это? Почему?

Появилось ощущение, будто сохнет кожа, будто все тело готово высохнуть. Драко тяжело вздохнул, и от этого лопнули губы. К металлическому привкусу в пересушенном рту добавился соленый вкус крови. Драко попытался глотнуть, но слизистая отозвалась бешеной жгучей болью. И чужой неизвестный голос шепнул в голове: «Ты умираешь. Ты должен умереть, потому что это единственная расплата за то, что ты сделал. Ты заслуживаешь только смерти». Драко дернулся, потому что это были не его мысли, не его внутренний голос. Отрывки странного монолога будто долетали в палату через открытое окно: «Твоя гордость, твоя злоба сушит тебя изнутри. И ты высохнешь, ты должен высохнуть. Солнце несет тебе смерть, потому что нет тебе места под ним». Драко ослабевшими пальцами нашарил на тумбочке свою волшебную палочку и махнул ею, заставляя окно захлопнуться. Легче не стало. Чужой голос в голове монотонно повторял приговор. Хотелось лезть на потолок, хотелось кричать от бессилия, но в горле пересохло настолько, что он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Сознание начало угасать, палата закружилась вокруг него: дверь, тумбочка, окно, снова дверь — и так до бесконечности, — слившись в конце в один мерцающий круг. Темнота и тишина, небытие. Он не знал, где находится, но точно не в привычном мире. И не на том свете, просто нигде. И в этом «нигде» не было ничего, пока Драко не попытался присмотреться. Темнота сгущалась, приобретала формы, в ней появлялись оттенки. Но от этого она не переставала быть тьмой, огромным необъятным ничем. Драко попробовал осознать свое расположение — и не смог. Он точно не сидел и не стоял, можно было бы подумать, что он лежит, но и эта догадка была ошибочной. Опоры не было, поэтому и положения не было. Драко просто существовал в этом странном пространстве, словно стал бесплотным, как тот голос. Попытки прислушаться ничего не принесли — звуков попросту не было. Никаких. От безысходности он снова начал рассматривать темноту. Где-то сверху она была похожа на черный шелк, нежный и легкий, почти прозрачный, а внизу напоминала черный бархат, тяжелый, но в то же время приятный на ощупь. Драко уже понял, что в этом пространстве существует «сверху» и «снизу», между ними же была просто тьма, будто сам воздух стал черным. И в этой темноте послышался высокий женский голос. Слов было не разобрать, голос будто не мог пробиться сквозь тяжелую тьму, и у Драко начало появляться чувство боли. Легкие раздирало, он дышал не воздухом, а тьмой, и по мере того, как она просачивалась внутрь, боль становилась лишь сильнее. А голос приближался, звенел в ушах, от него не было спасения. Драко наконец смог разобрать слова:

— А теперь ты просто умрешь. Растворишься в темноте. Поверь мне, это не больно. Ты просто перестанешь существовать. Но ты освободишься. От всего.

Драко хотел возразить, но не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Он открывал рот, но выходила из него только тьма. Мрак внутри и снаружи. Она была материальной, эта пустота, она заполнила уже его легкие, она начала смешиваться с его кровью. Драко не видел, но знал точно, что глаза его стали черными, что кожи почти нет, что вместо нее тело обтянула черная дымка. Пустота пожирала его, а голос торжествующе продолжал:

— Ты впустил в себя злобу — и ты ошибся. Ты впустил в себя спесь, ты ошибся снова. Ты отказался от любви, от радости. Ты сам отдал себя в жертву тьме. Почему же ты сопротивляешься сейчас? Получай то, чего ты так хотел, к чему ты шел таким длинным путем.

Страх охватил Драко. Он стал кашлять, долго и тяжело. И с этим кашлем что-то выходило наружу, пыталось покинуть его тело. Последнее покашливание — и вот перед Драко повисли его собственные легкие.

— Теперь твои легкие из тьмы. Еще немного — и ты станешь частью пустоты. Ты станешь одним из них.

После этих слов мрак стал уплотняться, пока клочья тьмы не стали странными фигурами. У них можно было различить руки и ноги, у них были глаза, излучавшие черное, пугающее сияние.

Они тянулись к нему, словно стремясь увести в свой мир.

— Нет! — в отчаянии воскликнул Драко, и это причинило ему еще большую боль.

— Почему же нет? — продолжал голос. — Ты почти один из них. Ты думаешь, как они. Ты с ними, осталось только стать таким же по форме. Потому что по содержанию ты уже давно стал их родственником.

Собравшись с силами, Драко воскликнул:

— Я люблю! Я хочу полюбить!

— Кого? Кого ты можешь любить? Ты способен только пользоваться, ты способен только паразитировать, — мягко продолжал голос. — Так иди к нам. Твое тело умрет, но душа твоя, созданная из темноты, вернется домой, к своим братьям. Демоны тьмы уже давно ждут ее. Ты сможешь вернуться на землю.

— Да, — зашипел один из демонов, — ты будешь делать то же, что и мы, младший брат. Ты не знаешь, но это я помог тебе попасть к нам, это я поселил в твоей душе зародыш темноты. Ты один из нас. Ты не способен любить.

Драко чувствовал, как растворяется в темноте. Времени было мало, сил оставалось только на последние несколько слов. Но он знал: еще можно все изменить, можно вернуться.

— Нет, — сказал он и испугался, потому что голос его был таким же шипением. — Нет, я люблю!

Демоны приближались, они обступали его кругом, один из них протянул руку, которая была лишь более плотной тьмой, и Драко против собственной воли потянулся к нему. Увидев свои пальцы, он почувствовал липкие объятия страха: они были такими же, как и у демонов. Попрощавшись с надеждой, он слабо шепнул: «Грейнджер», зажмурился, и под веками заплясали слепяще-белые огоньки, стремительно приближавшиеся к нему. Когда свет стал невыносим, Драко часто заморгал, распахнул глаза и непонимающе уставился на склонившуюся над ним пухленькую целительницу.

— Как спалось, мистер Малфой? — заботливо спросила она, но он издал только слабый хрип. Губ тут же коснулась смоченная в воде губка. Сердце грохало в груди, крылья носа раздувались. Драко жадно вдыхал спертый больничный воздух, казавшийся сладким.

За стеной раздался крик, от которого он дернулся и непонимающе посмотрел на медсестру.

— Не переживайте, все будет хорошо. — Та ласково погладила Драко по голове и вышла, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

***

Гермиона сидела на полу огромного зала. Через окна лился молочно-белый свет. Казалось, к лучам можно притронуться, погладить их и ощутить холод их серебра. Они издавали странный звон, подобно маленьким колокольчикам. Лучей становилось все больше и больше, они скручивались между собой, создавая невероятные фигуры. Гермиона могла различить крылья и цветы, ветви деревьев и звезды, и просто косматые облака. Свет становился гуще, фигуры сливались в одну, пока не стали сплошной стеной белого холодного света. Гермиона вздрогнула, когда в стене появились очертания двери. Она распахнулась с тихим мелодичным звоном, и на пороге показалась смутно знакомая фигура, постепенно приближавшаяся к Гермионе. Медленно, черточка за черточкой проявлялись очертания лица: презрительно сжатые губы, высокомерно вздернутая бровь, сморщенный, будто от дурного запаха, нос и насмешка в холодных глазах. На каменный пол зала ступил Драко Малфой.

— Малфой? — прошептала Гермиона, пытаясь подняться на ноги. — Малфой, помоги.

Он протянул к ней руку и провел пальцем по щеке, отчего кожу обожгло, словно огнем, и отступил на шаг, как художник, который любуется первым мазком на чистом холсте. Гермиона взвизгнула и попыталась отползти, когда увидела тонкую красную струйку, лениво стекавшую по руке Малфоя. Тот поймал ее взгляд и облизнул палец, пробуя на вкус ее маггловскую кровь, и сморщился еще сильнее.

— Грязная, — презрительно бросил он и посмотрел куда-то за спину Гермионы. — Прости, Грейнджер.

— За что? — пробормотала Гермиона, силясь встать с каменного пола.

В тот же миг тишину зала нарушил оглушительный грохот. Гермиона обернулась на звук и застыла, глядя на то, как из гранитной стены высвобождается исполинская фигура. Первыми появились каменные руки, за ними — огромная голова, плечи, обнаженный торс. В конце концов стена раскололась, выпуская в зал каменного великана.

«Он страж здесь», — догадалась Гермиона, но не могла понять, что именно он охраняет: огромный каменный зал или Малфоя.

Гермиона сделала последнее усилие и все же смогла подняться на ноги, и тут же отошла от Малфоя на несколько шагов, боясь, что каменный страж сочтет ее угрозой.

Однако он не обращал на нее ни малейшего внимания, тяжело шагая к противоположной стене. Гермиона провожала его взглядом, опасаясь даже вздохнуть и напомнить тем самым о своем существовании, но зал был настолько огромен, что стена, к которой направлялся каменный охранник, терялась в тумане.

Громкий треск за спиной вновь заставил Гермиону обернуться. Ноги ее вмиг стали ватными, а сердце готово было выскочить из груди: на стене, из которой вышел страж, не было ни единой трещинки. Но даже это не взволновало Гермиону так, как каменный великан, продолжавший свой путь. По мере того, как он шёл, туман расступался, открывая взору небольшой гранитный столик, небрежно накрытый огромным куском белой ткани.

Страж поднял стол так легко, словно тот был не из гранита, а из пергамента, и в два шага вернулся к Малфою. Исполин поставил перед ним свою ношу и низко поклонился. Малфой же презрительно посмотрел на ткань и заложил руки за спину, словно ожидая чего-то. Воцарилась оглушающая тишина. Ненадолго, на пару мгновений, а потом раздался звон разбитого стекла. Гермиона шарахнулась от ближайшего окна, рассыпавшегося на мельчайшие осколки, которые медленно, словно нехотя, падали вниз. Будто подхваченные ветром, они кружились, закручиваясь в блестящий стеклянный вихрь, из которого вышла тонкая, почти прозрачная женская фигура и поклонилась Малфою. Тот удостоил ее кивком, будто служанку. Гермиона начала было задумываться о том, откуда у Малфоя слуги в этом странном месте и есть ли здесь другие комнаты, когда стеклянная прислуга отдернула ткань.

Гермиона пронзительно закричала, и ее голос эхом отозвался от стен зала, от гранитного пола, от высокого потолка, от каменного стража и от стеклянной прислуги, которая негодующе зазвенела.

На гранитном столике перед Малфоем лежала ее собственная голова. Закрытые глаза, бледная кожа, чуть розоватые губы. Теперь-то Гермиона понимала, за что Малфой просил простить его.

«Беги!» — воскликнул в голове голос рассудка, но Гермиона не могла даже пошевелить ногой. Гранитный пол в один миг стал вязким и теперь засасывал Гермиону. Она проваливалась в камень и чувствовала, как ее мышцы сковывает холод.

— Малфой, помоги! — Гермиона протянула к нему руки, и он кивнул. Легко, будто пушинку, Малфой поднял столик и с силой ударил им свою хрустальную служанку. Раздался пронзительный визг, и на пол обрушился дождь из осколков, которые сочились чем-то красным. Гермиона почувствовала, как ее кожа вспыхнула от боли, и увидела сетку тонких, как паутинка, порезов, из которых выступала кровь.

— Нет! — воскликнула Гермиона и ужаснулась, услышав в собственном голосе серебряный перезвон.

— Да, Грейнджер, — шепотом произнес Малфой.

Гермиона попробовала пошевелиться, но ни руки, ни ноги ее не слушались. Даже крик не мог вырваться из пересохшего горла. Малфой преодолел расстояние между ними в три шага и присел на корточки.

— Теперь ты будешь на своем месте, Грейнджер, — тягуче проговорил он, глядя ей прямо в глаза, и мягко поцеловал остекленевшую руку. — И теперь так будет всегда.

Где-то далеко раздался вопль, и видение стало стремительно таять, растворяясь в белом свете. Поблек черный каменный страж и рассыпался миллионом песчинок, Малфой растворился в белесом тумане, и даже окровавленные осколки на полу стали лишь пятном оконного света. Гермиона часто заморгала, желая убедиться, что она действительно в больничной палате. Медсестра склонилась над ней, заботливо поправляя подушку.

— Простите, не хотела вас разбудить, мисс Грейнджер, — пролепетала она.

— Спасибо, — прохрипела Гермиона и приподнялась на локте правой руки. Трясущейся левой она нащупала на тумбочке стакан и принялась жадно пить холодную воду.

— Мисс Грейнджер, это был просто сон, — ласково проговорила медсестра. — Кошмары всегда уходят.

— Кто кричал? — испуганно спросила Гермиона, когда к ней вернулась способность связно разговаривать, а сердце перестало биться так, словно стремилось выпорхнуть из грудной клетки.

— Молодой человек в соседней палате. Он не опасен. Все хорошо. — Голос медсестры успокаивал и убеждал Гермиону в том, что кошмар больше не вернется.

***

Гарри и Рон обеспокоенно смотрели на целителя Сметвика, который растерянно теребил уголок пергамента.

— Она ведь поправится?

— Я хотел бы на это надеяться, — выдавил Сметвик. — Дело в том, что мы прежде не сталкивались с таким эффектом. Если вы скажете, какие именно чары применяли мистер Малфой и мисс Грейнджер, мы бы смогли точнее назначить лечение.

— Я не знаю, — развел руками Гарри и повернулся к Рону, но тот тоже лишь пожимал плечами.

— Гермиона и Малфой произносили все заклинания невербально. Знаете, это дает определенные преимущества в бою. Думаю, Малфой подсмотрел что-то особо гадкое в книгах, которые нашел в семейной библиотеке.

— Да и Гермиона не прочь была попробовать кое-что из арсенала книг Запретной секции. Знаете, с этими уцелевшими Пожирателями уже идешь на любые меры.

— То есть вы не можете точно сказать, какие заклинания столкнулись?

Гарри и Рон лишь покачали головами. Сметвик отвернулся и побрел в свой кабинет.

***

Драко лежал на спине, глядя в потолок. За окном усиливался ветер, ветви деревьев качались все сильнее и сильнее, и от этого ускоряли темп своего фантастического танца тени в палате. Было в этих хаотичных движениях что-то таинственное, нечто жуткое, бередящее душу. Луч лунного света, освещавший эту бешеную пляску, не приносил успокоения, только безумие. Тени веток разбивали луч в мерцающую пыль, но он вновь становился цельным и резал глаза Драко хуже солнца. Игра света и теней понемногу убаюкивала Драко, и в сознании его рождались образы, у которых не было имен. Сон поглотил его полностью.

Он брел по совершенно темному лесу. Луны на небе не было, лишь тяжелые черные тучи. Драко двигался медленно, неуверенно, не узнавая это место и не понимая причин, по которым тут оказался. Чем дальше он пробирался по таинственному лесу, тем сильнее становилось ощущение, что он заложник, в то время как непривычно тяжелый воздух с каждым вдохом проникал все глубже и глубже, разносился с кровью по всему телу Драко, пожирал его душу. Словно сама тишина проникала в него, заполняла каждую клетку его тела, делая уязвимым. Он все брел и брел по лесу, но звуки так и не появлялись, лишь темная тяжелая тишина давила на голову своим мрачным величием. Черепная коробка, казалось, готова была лопнуть, расколоться на тысячи кусочков от этого безмолвия, как вдруг до ушей Драко донеслась тихая мелодия. От нее стыла кровь в жилах, а мышцы сводило судорогой. Драко силился понять, музыка это или пение, но чем сильнее он пытался вслушаться, тем ловчее ускользала от него мелодия, уводя все дальше и дальше в чащу. Хотелось вскрикнуть, сбросить морок, убежать, но ни язык, ни ноги Драко более не подчинялись, настойчиво продолжая нести его навстречу чарующим звукам. Мелодия становилась все громче и громче, заставляя идти все быстрее и быстрее, переходя на бег. Драко хотел закричать от страха, он даже открыл рот, но из груди не вырвалось ни звука. Понимание обрушилось на него ледяной волной: в этом странном призрачном лесу он не имел власти даже над собственным телом, а мелодия, звучавшая все громче и настойчивее, полностью овладела им, сделала рабом. Он должен был делать все, что ему тут прикажут. Выбора не было, как не было и спасения. Драко попытался проснуться, но сон хищным зверем вцепился в него. Ноги несли его все дальше и дальше, он бежал по лесу, позволяя веткам хлестать по лицу наотмашь, оставлять кровоточащие порезы. Но Драко не чувствовал боли, только отчаяние и смятение, только ненависть к этому лесу, к проклятой мелодии, которая звенела в ушах, разрывая мозг на куски. Драко хотел закрыть уши, но руки не слушались его.

И вдруг бег прекратился. За деревьями виднелась поляна, где двигалась легкая, почти прозрачная фигура в белом. «Это она поет», — понял Драко, и новая волна страха захлестнула его. Он выглянул из-за дерева и застыл в недоумении: на поляне среди темного таинственного леса танцевала Грейнджер, непохожая сама на себя: босые ступни чуть касались темно-зеленой травы, руки и ноги, казалось, стали тоньше обычного, а кожа была бледной, словно излучавшей свет, похожий на лунный. И глаза. Вместо ненавистных карих радужек была глубокая, необъятная тьма. Вся темнота леса была ее глазами. Драко смотрел на нее, не в силах отвести взгляд. На Грейнджер не было платья, лишь белые полосы струящейся ткани, которые повторяли каждое движение ее сумасшедшего танца. Грейнджер даже не взглянула в его сторону, только ускорила свой танец. Ее тонкая фигура кружилась среди вихря белой ткани, и она была центром этой заверти, центром этого леса. Все здесь вращалось вокруг Грейнджер и жило, пока она позволяла. Драко понял это, как понял и то, что сам стал частью этого.

Грейнджер резко остановилась, и от последнего удара ее босой ступни содрогнулась земля. Драко не устоял и упал на колени. Она медленно повернулась, впиваясь взглядом черных глаз в его жалкую фигуру.

— Пришел? — спросила она, и Драко обмер от ужаса. Это был не голос Грейнджер, определенно. Низкий и тягучий, он манил, опутывал липкими нитями, заставлял подчиняться. Драко потупил взор и согнулся в поклоне под ее тяжелым взглядом.

— Хочешь потанцевать? — спросила Грейнджер, протягивая ему руку. Драко не мог даже пошевелиться, но ее прикосновение словно вернуло мышцам силу. Он тут же попытался сорваться на бег, но тело, похоже, слушалось только Грейнджер. Он двигался вместе с ней, описывая круги по поляне, а сознание билось от безысходности и заходилось воем, не имея ни малейшей возможности совладать с непослушным телом. Танец был таким быстрым, что Драко готов был рухнуть без сил, но ее желание вело его ноги все дальше и дальше. Полосы ткани кружили вокруг них, и за пределами этого странного круга Драко мерещились чудища, сотканные из самой тьмы. Они точили когти, скалили клыки, глаза их вспыхивали красным огнем, но, пока Драко кружился в безумном танце с Грейнджер, он был в безопасности. Чудища служили ей, и слово ее было для них законом.

«Двигайся, не останавливайся, будь с ней!» — кричал разум, но стоило этой мысли промелькнуть в голове, как Грейнджер остановилась.

— Тебе понравился мой танец? — шелестящим шепотом спросила она, впиваясь взглядом черных глаз в его растерянное лицо. Драко не знал, что ответить, да и не мог, чувствуя, что Грейнджер еще не дала ему этого права. Она расхохоталась, и чудища, услышав ее голос, стали подкрадываться ближе. Они двигались бесшумно, но лучше бы они рычали, хрипели, хохотали, издавали хоть какие-то звуки, но нет. В полнейшем молчании демоническая армия сужала круг, внутри которого стояли они с Грейнджер. Та провела тонким, бледным до прозрачности пальцем по щеке Драко, и это нежное прикосновение причинило ему нестерпимую боль. Он вскрикнул бы, но не мог. Драко не видел, но прекрасно знал, что касание её руки оставило на его лице глубокий порез, из которого темной струйкой лилась кровь. Грейнджер прижалась к нему всем телом.

— Что такое, Драко? — прошептала она ему на ухо и провела языком по щеке, пробуя его кровь на вкус. Драко похолодел, когда Грейнджер отступила на один шаг, но ничего не мог поделать, лишь завороженно смотрел, как наливаются красным ее зрачки, как она слизывает с бледных, почти белых губ последнюю капельку его крови.

Она отступила еще — и твари сделали шаг вперед, смыкая свое кольцо. Два шага — и Грейнджер оказалась за его пределами, а чудища, сотканные из тьмы, одновременно подняли руки и потянулись к Драко, обнажая острые когти, скаля зубы, раскрывая рты и заходясь в крике. Их голоса были похожи на скрежет тысячи ножей по стеклу. Драко собрал волю в кулак и, словно разрывая невидимые глазу оковы, воскликнул:

— Грейнджер, нет!

Она одарила его долгим взглядом черных — с рубиново-красными зрачками — глаз и прошептала:

— Не угадал, милый.

Ни жалости, ни нежности в ее голосе не было — лишь жестокая констатация факта. В следующий миг, словно по команде, чудища бросились к Драко.

Одно из них вцепилось ему в руку, разрывая на нем те жалкие остатки мантии, что уцелели после гонки по лесу. Ткань с тихим шорохом опустилась на землю, но тварь продолжала царапать острыми когтями, вспарывая кожу, превращая ее в кровавые лоскуты. Когти разорвали сухожилия, и тварь с торжествующим рычанием подняла над головой лапу, сжимавшую кровоточащий кусок плоти. Увидев горящие завистью глаза соплеменников, монстр принялся жадно пожирать свою добычу. С клыков остальных медленно стекала тягучая черная слюна. У Драко засосало под ложечкой, казалось, он вот-вот упадет, когда напряженную тишину поляны разрезал демонический хохот Грейнджер. И тогда чудища осмелели и потянулись руками к Драко. Они рывками сдирали с него кожу, вырывали из тела все новые и новые куски мяса, которые тут же бросались поедать, брызгая слюной и слизывая с когтей его кровь. Драко рухнул наземь, и над ним нависло чудище. Он ощутил удар в правый бок, и тут же его лицо залила кровь, а тварь, вырвавшая его печень, упала сверху, хрипя и орошая все вокруг черной булькающей жижей. Монстр покрупнее отбросил тварь, и принялся вгрызаться серовато-желтыми зубами в темно-красную мякоть. Скользкие холодные руки грубо перевернули Драко, и он почувствовал, как спина вспыхнула огнем. Он с трудом поднял голову и, словно сквозь пелену, увидел, как какая-то мелкая тварь удовлетворенно облизывает огромный кусок его собственной кожи. Крик сам по себе вырвался из горла, перешел в кашель. В конце концов Драко сплюнул в траву кровавый сгусток и почувствовал, как липкие от его же крови лапы снова переворачивают его на спину. Чудовища затихли, а Драко с непониманием уставился на Грейнджер, которая безмолвно указывала на него пальцем. Одна из тварей покорно двинулась к нему, занесла руку с окровавленными когтями и полоснула Драко по шее. Позвонки жалобно хрустнули, лес вокруг закружился, кожу головы пронзила тупая боль. От боли и страха глаза застила тьма, а когда он смог, наконец, осмотреться, он увидел на покрасневшей от крови траве лохмотья кожи и ткани, ошметки мяса, разгрызенные кости — все, что осталось от его обезглавленного тела. Грейнджер поманила, и Драко понял, что плывет по воздуху. Она протянула к нему руку, и макушку обожгло жаром, исходившим от ее пальцев, сомкнувшихся на его волосах. Взгляд Грейнджер был насмешливым, даже радостным, а бледные губы изгибались в усмешке.

— Все ведь в порядке, Драко, милый? — спросила она, явно любуясь его отделенной от тела головой, и поцеловала его стремительно холодеющие губы.

***

Гермиона проснулась оттого, что в окно постучали. Она открыла глаза: в небе светила полная луна, а в ее палате стоял Драко Малфой и протягивал руку.

— Ты идешь? — тихо спросил он, и Гермиона поразилась тому, что в голосе — впервые за много лет — не было ни надменности, ни злобы.

— Да. — Она легко поднялась с кровати, словно не было нескольких недель слабости и выламывающей кости боли, вложила пальцы в протянутую руку, и они побрели вдвоем к манящей луне.


End file.
